The Cleansing
by sodabikarbona
Summary: The children must be cleansed before an old magic sickness returns.
1. Chapter 1

"I refuse to put my daughter through that!" Hermione Weasley hissed. She was pacing back and forth in front of the former Headmistress, livid. "Its barbaric!"

"I know child," Minerva McGonagall reached out and grabbed Hermione's arm, stopping the younger girls pacing.

"How do I even explain this to Ron? Who else knows?"

"No one," McGonagall shook her head. "The Ministry wants to keep this as quiet as possible."

"I bet they do," Hermione sneered and sat on a couch near the fireplace. "We can not let this happen."

They were in McGonagall's living room, and the minute Hermione got the owl that Minerva needed to see her in private, in her own home, she knew it was bad news.

"There are sides to magic that are not so pleasant," McGonagall sat next to Hermione. "Albus himself was keeping this text safe. He knew it was coming."

"I've read about it, I've heard the stories, but never, never did I think that we would be in the middle of it all," Hermione shook her head, near tears. "It's a practice, so, so-" she trailed off and McGonagall took her hand in her own.

"Merlin forbid The Sickness did appear. We can not take that chance."

"Has it ever?" Hermione looked up, and she felt as if she was back at Hogwarts, in class, listening to her favorite Professor.

"Never here," McGonagall shook her head. "At the turn of the century, in South America, there was a case. It took a town so fast, the healers didn't even know what it was. They begged for help, but it spreads so fast, and its carnal, animal almost." the older woman whispered.

"How will it be done?" Hermione sniffed.

"Anonymous, of course. Only those born between certain dates are carriers. They shall be paired off."

"Ron can not know _anything_ about this." Hermione shook her head slowly.

"Then he shall not. There are only a handful of people who know about this, and I don't believe the Weasley's are a part of it." McGonagall shook her head as well. "We are trying to keep it quiet, no one will know. You have my word Hermione."

"It's wrong, Minerva," Hermione frowned.

"It's a precaution. There are only six children whose day's of birth match the text."

"When will we know?"

"You wont." McGonagall straightened her posture. "I will make the matches, and it will be carried out in anonymity. All you will know is the time and place."

As Hermione opened her mouth to protest, McGonagall raised her hand.

"It will be easier if you don't know. After it is done, you forget it ever happened."

"Forget? She'll be traumatized." Hermione stared off into the fireplace in front of the couch.

"I will issue them a potion, to make the process easier, there should be no long term effects, she should forget it ever occurred in a week. As long as the deed is done, they will not be in danger of spreading or going mad from The Sickness." McGonagall reached for a book from the table. "This is from the South American incident, and I've included a copy of the text Albus kept."

Hermione took the book, and she was still frowning.

"You'll get an owl from me in the next week with a time and place. If you'd like, I could help you explain it to Rose."

"No, no," Hermione shook her head. "I think I should be the one to explain it all." she exhaled.

"It'll be alright," McGonagall rubbed her arm and Hermione nodded.

-----

"Mum!" Rose Weasley yelled from the top of the stairs. She was cleaning out her closet, deciding what to pack in a few weeks. Summer was almost over, and she was heading back to Hogwarts in a few weeks, ready to start the new term as Head Girl.

She had gotten her letter a few days ago, but she still didn't know who the Head Boys was.

"Mum!" she yelled again and exhaled, making her way down the stairs.

Ron and Hugo were out looking at new brooms since this morning, and it really was too quiet without the boys in the house.

Rose stumbled into the kitchen where her mother was sitting at the dining table, parchment in her hand and a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Rose frowned.

"Sit down, Rose, please." Hermione cleared her throat and Rose swallowed.

It was bad, she knew it was.

"What is it?" Rose whispered as she sat down.

"There is an old legend about-" Hermione cleared her throat. "About a illness that arose from decades of mixing the same magical bloodlines. They called it-"

"The Sickness." Rose finished for her.

"Oh thank Merlin you're intelligent and curious enough to read about bizarre topics." Hermione exhaled. "What do you know about it?"

"Well," Rose shifted in her chair. "We came across it in potions last year. There was a potion that slowed down the effects, but we never studied the actual disease."

"You wouldn't have. Its an advanced lever healer topic, old magic." Hermione shook her head. "Except its not just a legend, it's very much real." Hermione looked down at the paper in her hand and slid it across the table to Rose. "It comes up in waves. Every century or so."

Rose looked down at the paper and frowned. There was a date and a time. "What does this have to do with us?" she shook her head.

"Some people are carriers, others are not. In order to make sure it never progresses or spreads, a cleansing ritual must be done." Hermione whispered and Roses' head snapped up.

"Me?" she whispered, slowly shaking her head.

"Im sorry, sweetheart." Hermione grabbed her hand, and Rose opened her mouth to say something, but she shook her head and closed her mouth.

"Darling?" Hermione squeezed her hand.

"I - uh." Rose shook her head. "It doesn't say who, here." she picked up the piece of paper Hermione was just holding.

"I was told it was to be anonymous."

Rose let out a laugh but stifled it when Hermione blinked, her mouth gaping open at her daughters reaction.

"How exactly - " Rose laughed again, "How can it be anonymous?"

"They'll figure it out," Hermione shook her head, frowning. "You're fine with it?" she was beginning to get irritated with Rose's reaction. Or the lack of it.

"I dont know, no." Rose shrugged. "But there's nothing I can do. Or else you would have already done it."

"Rose," Hermione whispered.

"Just don't tell daddy, please." She shook her head and Hermione nodded.

"No one knows."

"Okay."

----

"Minerva," Hermione whispered and wrapped her arms around herself.

"She'll be fine, Hermione," McGonagall rubbed her arm and led Hermione back to the fireplace. "I will let you know when it is over."

"I'll come get her in the morning." Hermione nodded, looking over McGonagall's shoulder at the door she last saw Rose enter.

"Alright," McGonagall mumbled to herself as Hermione disappeared through the floo, and she turned back towards the door on the opposite side.

"Rose?" Rose flinched and turned around. McGonagall was holding a small cup, and whatever was inside was smoking. "Drink this," she handed the cup to Rose who frowned.

"What is it?" Rose looked down at it.

"It will help you forget after. Not completely, just cloud your memory a bit."

Rose nodded slowly and drank it. It was surprisingly cold and bitter.

"I have to leave you now Rose," McGonagall spoke slowly. "Pepe will get you ready," she motioned to a small elf near them.

----

The room was quite small, and dark, the only light coming from the small fireplace on the far right side. It smelled pleasantly, Rose noted, a bit like Lavender. The potion she had taken a few minutes before was making her drowsy, so she rested her head down on the pillow and tried to slow her breathing. She was nervous and anxious, but the potion was fogging her mind, almost forcing her to relax.

Pepe had dressed her in a thin, lacy slip and gave her a small cover, thinner then the material she wore. She was to lay on the bed, and wait. So she laid down and waited, slightly adjusting the mask on her face. When they said it was to be anonymous, they'd meant it. Pepe had braided her hair and pinned it back, covering it with a lacy material which was attached to the eyemask. The top of her face was completely covered, only her mouth and nose visible. The eye mask also matched not only her dress, but the bed covers as well.

She heard a door creak, and her head immediately snapped up. She pulled herself up on her elbows and squinted towards the noise. It was too dark to see anything, but she knew someone was there, she could hear deep, steady breathing. Her heartbeat sped up as he stepped out of the dark, and into the light of the fireplace. He was wearing a matching facemask, his light colored hair was combed back and wet. Rose licked her lips, and exhaled nervously, the possibilities of who he was running through her head. He wore light colored pants, made of the same material. They were rolled up to his knees and sat low on his hips. He moved closer to the bed, his tall frame seemed enormous to her from the bed, he had a broad chest, lightly defined muscles and he moved slow, like a snake.

She was still on her elbows, staring up at him, and he kneeled on the edge of the bed. She slid her legs up, and away from him. He grabbed the edge of the covers and pulled it off of her slowly. She let the covers go and he let them fall off the side of the bed. His fingers wrapped around one of her ankles and he slowly trailed his hand up her shin, to her folded knee. He scooted closer and placed both hands on top of her knees, spreading her legs apart slowly, he lowered himself over her.

He had light blue, almost grey eyes, and he stared straight at her. He placed his hands on the bed by her head and she welcomed his weight over her. He was hot and hard. The thin material of his pants and her slip did nothing to conceal the heat coming from her core and she felt his hardness on her lower stomach. She'd felt Lysander before, and it always shocked her at how hard he'd get just from their snog sessions and petty touching.

He licked his lips and she saw the tip of his pink tounge right before he kissed her. She closed her eyes, her arms limp on her bed beside her, not daring to move. He kissed her slowly, closed mouth kisses at first. As he got more comfortable, he licked her lower lip, and sucked it into his mouth. She wasn't a stranger to this and she welcomed it. He was a pretty good kisser so she kissed back, opening her mouth to his prodding tongue. He took full advantage and slipped his tongue in, caressing her own. He pushed against her, grinding into her, and she grabbed his biceps, holding on. She hiked her right leg over his own, and he groaned as she spread herself wider for him.

He trailed kisses down her neck and over her collarbones, stopping at her shoulder as he sucked and nipped at the skin, purposely trying to leave a mark. He kissed across her chest and pulled back slightly, raising himself off of her. With one hand still on the bed, holding himself up, the other slowly pulled one strap of her dress down and then the other. He tugged the dress down until both breasts came into view. Her hard nipples were pink and freckled, and he bent his head down, kissing down her chest and took one pert nipple into his mouth. She let out a whimper and her hand squeezed around his arm. He tongued the nipple, grazing his teeth around it, and sucked it hard, letting it out of his mouth with a pop. He licked it again, and kissed the underside of her breast, moving onto the other one. As he sucked and nibbled the second one, he massaged the other, squeezing her nipple between his fingers.

Lysander had always avoided her breasts, as if he was scared of them. Never did she know it could be this good.

She could feel herself getting wet just from his kisses.

He pulled back and she let out a frustrated moan in protest. She heard him chuckle softly and he moved down, kissing her stomach, and he pulled the dress off, tossing it behind himself. He let out a groan as she tried to close her legs. She wasn't wearing any panties and she was wet enough that he could smell her. He kissed her stomach and he paused at her hip. She had a birthmark, a patch of skin a shade darker then the surrounding creamy skin. He kissed it and slipped his hands inbetween her legs, pulling them open. She was completely shaved, pink and wet. He exhaled slightly, and palmed himself through his pants. She must have had the prettiest pussy he'd ever laid eyes on.

Rose was panicking. Was he about to do what she thought he was about to do? Never, ever had she even dreamed about someone doing this to her. Her cheeks burned from embarrasment and she shuddered as she felt one of his hands slide up her stomach and caress her breast.

He thumbed her clit and she jerked slightly. He smiled to himself and leaned closer. He gave her one lick and she jerked again, gasping out loud. He tongued her clit, and slowly entered her with two fngers. She let out a soft moan and he flicked her nipple, still caressing her breast. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as he kept licking and fingering her. He curled his fingers and she moaned out loud.

"Fuck," she exhaled and he squeezed her breast again. She covered his hand with her own, and buried her other hand in his hair, scratching his scalp slowly. He let out a slight groan and curled his fingers again, pumping in and out faster. Her thighs began shaking, and he sucked her clit, tonguing it to the same rhytm as he fingered her. Her stomach muscles tightened and she let out a long, soft moan. He felt her walls tighten around him and he continued pumping his fingers in and out. She was breathing so hard, and her breasts swayed with each breath she took. He slipped his fingers out and moved up her body, smearing her juices over her breast before licking it up, and slightly grazing her nipple.

She was covered in a sheer of sweat, shining in the soft light, and little bits of her hair sprung from the side of her mask. Brown curls. He pushed his pants down and positioned himself inbetween her legs again.

"Are you a virgin?" he whispered into her ear, kissing her neck.

She nodded and he ran his hands down the side of her body, caressing her hips and thighs. She really did have a spectacular body he mused to himself. He squeezed her thighs, and pulled them up, setting in between her legs more comfortably.

"Relax," he kissed her neck, bringing his hands up to her breasts. "Can you feel the potion working?" he whispered.

Rose exhaled and closed her eyes, feeling his body above hers, rocking slowly to the rhythm of his hands as he caressed her breasts. She could feel herself relaxing, mentally and physically. He was kissing her neck, and his hands felt good, so good. He was massaging her slowly, her breasts filling his palms. She could feel him against her inner thigh, he was wet, hard and hot, and getting closer to her center. She began rolling her hips against his and he groaned lightly. One of his hands slipped down, in between them, and he grabbed her hip, stilling her movements. He slowly guided himself in, and she felt him enter her, the head slipping in slightly. She was so wet, he slid in easily, filling her up with each push. She inhaled slowly, holding still as he entered her. He felt so big, and he stretched her slowly, filling her like she's never felt before. When he finally pushed in all the way, he exhaled slightly, and whispered against her neck.

"Are you okay?"

She didn't respond, she just pushed her hips up against him and he let out a growl from the inside of his chest, a hand steadying her hip once again. He slowly pulled out, and entered her faster this time. It was a weird feeling, it didn't hurt, but it felt intrusive. He raised himself up, only connected at the hip, and pulled out slowly again. He was watching her, but she couldn't help but close her eyes. He pulled out, and then pushed forward a little faster. Her breasts shook from his forceful push and he groaned, bending over, he sucked one into his mouth and pulled out again. He built a rhythm, pulling out slowly, and thrusting in hard, watching her breasts sway each time. She was moaning softly, grabbing at the covers, her eyes still closed. He bent down and kissed her, hard, and demanding. She nodded and mumbled against his mouth.

"Faster."

He leaned on an elbow, still kissing her, and slipped a hand to stroke her as he picked up the pace, thrusting faster and harder. Each time he stroked her, her walls clenched around him, and he closed his eyes, giving up to the feeling of her under him.

"So close," she mumbled, and her legs tightened around him. He buried his head in her neck and continued pounding into her. She began breathing hard, gasping, and her legs tightened around him, she grabbed his arm and her head fell back. She let out a loud, breathy moan and he groaned into her neck, pumping into her through her orgasm as she squeezed around him. He slipped a hand under the small of her back, slightly lifting her off the bed as he thrusted into her a few more times before stilling completely.

She heard him groan, she felt it from inside his chest, and he sucked on her neck, his hips completely still, but she felt him jerk inside of her. He slowly ground his hips against her a few time, kissing her neck and down her collarbone, before he pulled out of her, and set her back on the bed. He laid down next to her, not bothering to cover himself up, still hard. He was breathing loudly, and Rose grabbed the covers around her, covering herself, before jumping off the bed and towards the door she came in through.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone who reviewed.**

**I have no idea how many chapters there will be, nor where this story is heading.**

**I definitely hope to finish, so stick around!**

Scorpius had awoken in a cold sweat every night the following week. His bed sheets were wet and sticking to his body, so he abandoned his bed and the hope of getting a good nights sleep before departing for Hogwarts the next day. He slipped out of his boxer shorts and stepped into the shower. He was never the type of guy who found himself daydreaming about girls and sex, there were enough girls at Hogwarts who'd had taken care of that issue, and wouldn't mind doing so again, but this last week was torture. Every hour something would remind him of that night. The way she moved under him, and the noises she made as she held onto him kept replaying in his head over and over again.

He let out a groan and slipped a hand down his body. Touching himself hurt. He had wanked more this past week then all his life. It was pathetic how fast he came, and what got him off. He didn't even know what she looked like, all he remembered were her gorgeous breasts, the way they heaved up and down as she breathed.

He was pretty sure it wasn't supposed to happen like this. He wasn't supposed to be lusting after her, or that night. That potion should have helped him forget her. He'd thought about speaking with his father about it, but this wasn't exactly the easiest conversation to begin, and his father was paranoid about keeping this away from his mother.

After his long, cold shower, he'd finished packing his luggage, and decided that he was glad to be going back. It was his last year, he was Head Boy now. He remembered the day he got his letter, his mother had started crying, and his father had repeatedly hugged him. Scorpius knew his father worried that the Malfoy name was forever scarred by the war, yet this little gesture by the Hogwarts staff had given him hope that maybe his son wouldn't have to suffer the consequences of past times.

After saying goodbye to his parents, he boarded the train, and made his way to meet the Head Girl. He paused and looked out the window, waving to his parents once again. His mother blew him a kiss, and she hugged her husband, leaning into him. Draco whispered something into her ear and she nodded, a slight frown on her face. As the train pulled out, his father raised a hand and nodded goodbye.

Scorpius pulled his rucksack over his shoulder and slid the Head's and Prefect compartment open. She was facing the window, her back turned to him, but he knew who she was the minute he saw that hair. Red, almost brown curls, which he remembered swept down her back, were now just a little past her shoulders. Much shorter, but still wild.

She turned around with a big smile which faltered a bit the moment she was him. On her robe was a shiny badge, and he saw her eyes drift down to where he pinned his. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Congratulations," she nodded and took a seat.

"You too," he mumbled out and sat across from her.

They were never friends, but never unfriendly towards one another. They were both in the same house, took the same advanced classes, and had pretty much the same friends, but he never even noticed her, Scorpius mused. She was somewhat quiet, and the first time she had truly caught his eye was about a year ago during a match against Slytherin. The girls she ran around with had all painted their favorite players number on their faces, and stood in the stands, giggling and cheering. Thats when he realized she wore his number. Although she didn't know it was his until he flew out, and she lost all color in her cheeks despite the cold weather. She turned to one of her friends and the girl next to her began laughing, she looked as if she was scolding the girl, shaking her head. They were both good friends with Al, and Scorpius noted he'd have to ask him about her.

They'd met with the Prefects and a few professors, and by the time dinner was over, Scorpius was ready to pass out, but he sneaked down to the library and slipped into the cover of the darkness. He wasn't sure what he was looking for exactly, but he decided to pick up anything he could find on this Sickness, the effects of the cleansing and that worthless potion. He'd found only two books, and after an hour of browsing, he returned to his room. The books didn't tell him anything he didn't already know, except that something was definitely wrong.

The illness was marked by the 'passions of the body', the book had stated. Carnal and animal desires were the earliest symptoms in the development of the disease, and one simply went insane in a matter of weeks. It spread it through intimate contact, anyone the carrier had contacted would slowly but surely go insane trying to scratch an almost impossible itch. That same book had mentioned another text, which was older, and Scorpius was sure he wouldnt come across it in the library. The old text was the key to figuring out the carriers, it carried astrological charts which were identical to those who would be the carriers.

Scorpius slammed the book shut, and dropped it by his bed. He knew it wouldn't go into detail about anything he needed to know. Tomorrow he'd return this book and check the restricted section, just in case.

----------

Rose Weasley was restless. She was so exhausted that she couldn't fall asleep. Her body was buzzing with energy and she couldn't stop thinking about the day she had, and about the year that waited for her. Head Girl, she smiled to herself. Her parents were so proud of her, but she knew how much this had meant to her mum who'd never had the chance to go back and finish.

Scorpius Malfoy. He _was _a great student, no argument there, Rose pulled her covers off of herself, and exhaled loudly. He took almost the same classes she had these last few years. Double potions, both dropping Divination and Astrology. What had always irked her was his track record with girls. He had more 'girlfriends' then Rose could count. Not that she was.

She rolled over again, and buried her head in her pillow, hoping that maybe tonight she'd sleep the entire night. Each night, four nights now, she'd awoken multiple times. Sometimes with good dreams, and other times not such good dreams. During the day she kept as busy as possible, but at night, like now, all she could think and dream about was that room and that man. Four days, almost a week had passed by, but it was still as clear as day, as if it happened the night before. That potion she drank did nothing to help her forget as Professor McGonagall had said. Today had been a busy day, but she planned on stopping at the library as soon as her schedule allowed tomorrow. There had to be something in the library on that potion. Rose didn't know what had happened, but she was sure of one thing, if any. That potion had _not_ worked. Not in the slightest, because she remembered everything.

---------

Scorpius Malfoy opened his eyes, wide awake for hours now. He threw his cover off of himself and got out of bed. He was up before he needed to be, but he got dressed anyways and decided to head for the library again. Breakfast wasn't for another few hours, and he knew he could browse without any interruptions.

He slipped inside, the door of the library was opened but there was no one at the front desk. He made his way to the back of the library to return the two he found when he heard it. Light tapping and shuffling. He frowned and walked towards the noise to an isle a few bookshelves ahead of him. He turned and smiled to himself at what he saw. The Head Girl was stretching to grab a book off of the top shelf, huffing and puffing because she just couldn't reach it. He took pity so he decided to help her out.

"You're up early," he whispered as he reached above her and grabbed the book she was dying to reach. She let out a gasp as he startled her and turned to face him.

"Don't do that," she hissed, her palm spread across her chest. She was wearing her uniform, but her school shirt was unbuttoned, and she wore a tank top underneath as Scorpius eyed her. He let out a small laugh and looked down at her book. _Ancient Cleansing Rituals._

His head snapped up and he frowned.

"What is this?" he shook his head.

"Nothing," she grabbed the book from him and turned on her heels, "light reading."

"Light reading?" he snapped and followed her. "_That_ is not light reading. That's -" he trailed off, still following her. "And why are you here so early?"

"You're here too, aren't you?" she stopped and turned to face him. Her eyes drifted down to the books he held in his hand and she snatched one of the books out of his hand before he could react. "Diseases of the Blood. Medicinal Potions," she read, and looked up at her, arching an eyebrow. "Planning an early career move?" she eyed him.

"No," he shook his head slowly, "just some light reading," he mocked and turned out of the isle and towards the restricted section. Much to his displeasure, she followed.

Once they were inside the restricted section, Scorpius finally lost her and began looking for the old text. He narrowed down the isle it should be in, so he started searching.

"Malfoy," he heard her huff behind him.

"What now?" he groaned, not turning around. She was a real pain in his behind and they were just one day into the new year.

"You're in my way."

"Well then wait." he brushed her off and then paused. "What could your possibly be looking for in here," he turned around, frowning at her.

"I doubt its here anyways," she shook her head and shoved him over slightly. She started humming as she kept browsing the area he was just looking over and the wheels in Scorpius' head slowly began turning.

"Weasley," he whispered.

"Mm?" she continued humming.

"Weasley!" he yelled.

"What?" she turned, shaking her head, her eyes bulging out.

He hooked a finger on the collar of her shirt and pulled it open, across her shoulder. Before she could react and pull her shirt back, he grabbed her bare shoulder and pulled her forward. Right there, on the edge of her shoulder was a love bite. Still red, obviously healing, but very visible. He swallowed and let out a breath. He knew it would be there because he very much remembered putting it there.

"Merlin," he let her go and stepped back. She pulled her shirt closed, and opened her mouth to scream at him when he interrupted her.

"It's not there because the library only probably carried one copy. A copy McGonagall already has." he whispered.

Her arms dropped by her side and her eyes began tearing up.

"You?" she began shaking. "But - " she squeezed her eyes shut and those same blue eyes flashed in her mind. She shook her head and looked up at him. He was still staring at her, not moving, not breathing.

"You still remember everything?" he whispered. "Is that why you're reading up on it?"

"Everything," she nodded slowly. "We need to go to McGonagall -"

"And say what?" he exclaimed, "That she might not have mixed the potion correctly, because we both remember shagging the -"

She raised her hand and cut him off, closing her eyes as if she wouldn't hear his words that way.

"Its not exactly an easy conversation to begin, trust me," he mumbled.

"Then what?" she hissed. "I can't, I won't go through the year like this."

"No? It wasn't good for you?" he sneered.

She frowned and turned on her heel, fleeing from him. He grabbed her wrist, spun her back and pushed her against the bookcase.

"Not a word about this Weasley, to anyone," he growled. "We'll figure it out, we'll remake the potion."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" She shoved him away and he stumbled back. "There's no other book that even goes into detail about this _thing,_" she hissed. "That text is probably our only shot, and it's not here Malfoy," she swallowed her tears.

He was speechless, shaking his head, still looking up at her. She wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes. They stood in silence for a few seconds, neither moving.

Both of them turned their attention at a loud thud that echoed from the front of the library.

"We cant talk about this here," Malfoy whispered. "Not a word to anyone, Weasley," he warned again,

"Yeah," she whispered, turning to leave without a glance towards him.

"I mean it, Rose," he grabbed her elbow before she could escape him. "I don't need this getting out, not to my friends, or my mother," she felt his breath on her neck and shivered slightly, nodding without a sound. He absentmindedly ran his fingers from her elbow down to her wrist. His other hand snuck around her waist and he took a step closer.

His touch was hot, almost electric and she let her eyes shut close as his fingers entwined with hers. His right hand slowly slid up her side and over her flat stomach. He lingered under her breast before his hand enclosed over her and he palmed her softly. Rose let out a gasp as his lips made contact with her neck, and he kissed down to her shoulder.

Her mind was cloudy again, and she could feel her cheeks burning, but nowhere in her mind was that voice which should be yelling at her to stop. All she could feel were his hands and lips, and his hard body behind her. His fingers ran over her nipple and he continued rubbing her breast. His other hand ran up her side, coming to rest low on her belly. He used that hand to pull her closer, pressing her up against himself. Her head lulled back against his shoulder, and she let out a soft breathy moan. She didn't know where she was.

The hand on her stomach slipped lower and he cupped her mound over her skirt. She knew she was wet, and he felt the heat. He slipped his hand further in between her legs when a second, much louder thud echoed around them.

Something snapped and he pulled his hands off of her. Rose inhaled sharply, as if a cold wave had crashed on top of her. She shivered, and she heard him, felt him breathing behind her, hard and deep. The minute she figured out her legs worked, she took off towards the exit of the library as fast as she could, not daring to turn around.

She passed by an elf levitating boxes of books, ignoring her, and loudly stocking the shelves.


End file.
